Secrets
by Kara Hewitt
Summary: Hermione is given up at birth and grows up with her aunt and uncle. Takes place in 7th Year, and Hermione still doesn't know she's not with her true parents. Don't forget to RR!


Secrets  
  
Kara Hewitt  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not, never was and never will be owned by me. It is property of J.K. Rowling. Catherine, David and Mary Granger are my characters, but Granger is the last name given to Hermione's parents by J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I'm baaaacckkk with a new username and everything! . It's been nearly a year...XD I'm re-uploading all my old fics to this new account, including this new fic! Enjoy!  
  
It was a cold rainy autumn day as Mary Granger walked through the streets of London. The skies were dark and sullen, just like her spirits. She carried a small bundle close to her protectively, as though someone was about to yank it from her grasp at any moment. She finally reached the doorstep of a small brick house. She walked to the doorstep, and lay the bundle down on the doorstep, giving her daughter one last look, and stroking her soft brown hair. A tear fell from her cinnamon-brown eye as she laid a note atop the bundle, rang the bell and ran as fast as she could. Far away from that house and her only child, her only reason to live.  
  
--- Meanwhile ---  
  
David Granger stared out his living room window. His wife Catherine sat sewing on the sofa, listening to the television. It was raining, making their usually cheerful yard look melancholy. He walked over and sat beside his wife on the sofa. Just as he'd gotten interested in the television, the doorbell rang. He walked to the door and opened it, and looked around, but saw no one. He glanced to the welcome mat and saw a small bundle. He looked up and saw a cloaked figure, just reaching the corner, turn around and look back and the house before running around the corner and almost missing his view. He picked up the bundle and found the baby he knew as his niece, Hermione Elizabeth Granger. He scanned the note from his sister and ran into the living room.  
  
---  
  
Mary looked back one last time at her brother and baby girl, for she knew she would never see either of them again. She ran around the corner and remembered all that had happened in such a short duration of time.  
  
Her parents, in an angry outburst killed her one true love, after finding out that the man she was about to marry was not a pureblooded wizard. Mary was pregnant with his child at the time, and the parents seemed anxious to have a grandchild on the way until they learned that their granddaughter would be born a half-blood. They forced Mary to sign a document to give up the baby in order to save the life of her fiancee, but then afterwards, he was killed. After Hermione was born, she ran off and was living on her own, doing what she could to keep Hermione safe from her parents. She then decided it would be best to leave her child with her brother, a squib, who had been disowned by their family. She was sorry to have been born into such a snobbish family who only cared for pureblooded wizards. She left her baby on the doorstep of her brother and his wife's home, knowing it would be much safer for Hermione to stay there until it was time for her to learn about her magical ability and attend Hogwarts.  
  
It saddened Mary to know that when her parents found her, she would never see her daughter or brother again. She would never see her attend school, fall in love, get married and some day have children of her own, that she hoped she would be able to care for. She had told her brother to tell Hermione that they were her parents until the time was right. She stopped running to catch her breath with tears in her cinnamon eyes once more, and fell to the ground in nerve-wrecking sobs.  
  
Suddenly Mary felt two strong hands grab her from behind and drag her away. She did not struggle, for she knew she had no other option then to face an untimely death, sentenced by her parents, just like the death of the only person in the world that cared for her.  
  
---  
  
Hermione lived a fine life with her aunt and uncle. They brought her up just the way her mother intended. They gave her the best of everything and spoiled her as if she were their own daughter (Even though she WAS their own daughter as far as Hermione was aware of). They could never have children of their own and were thankful to have Hermione to brighten their days.  
  
When Hermione finally turned eleven, Catherine and David were dreading the day that her Hogwarts letter would arrive. David constantly checked the postbox, and when the letter finally arrived, he hid it until he could find the proper way to break it to his "daughter". He figured that the letter would frighten Hermione, but she was thrilled. She saw it as a new learning experience since she was already at the head of all her classes.  
  
September 1st finally arrived and Hermione said good-bye to her "parents" and boarded the Hogwarts Express. She struggled to find a place to sit down since her mum had insisted that she check, double-check and triple- check all of her luggage and she'd boarded the train late. She pushed her way toward a compartment with a boy with raven-black hair and emerald green eyes hidden behind a broken pair of glasses and a red-haired boy with freckles and a rat. "Excuse me, mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full..." "No, sit down." The dark-haired boy said. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." The dark-haired boy stuck out his hand, "I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." "Harry Potter!" Hermione said in shock. "I've read all about you!" Harry seemed flattered. The red-haired boy stuck out his hand "I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Scabbers."  
  
From that day forward, the trio was inseparable. They were all sorted into Gryffindor together, which made things even better for them. They kept in close contact every summer until they could see each other again during the following term. Finally, they got to their 7th year at Hogwarts, which was about to be their most exciting year yet.  
  
Don't forget to read and review! . 


End file.
